Maze for Days
Maze for Days is the 2nd episode of OSI. It features the first elimination and our second contest. History Episode The episode starts out when Hammer discusses with her "Tool buddy" about getting rid of Loggy; who just so happens to be eavesdropping on the two. Loggy is worried about Hammer's devious scheme and falsely believes that Shovel is involved in it. However, soon after, elimination starts. Elimination Nukey welcomes team WOAH Bunch II to elimination, then asks Donut if he wants to use his immunity token, Donut says he doesn't want to be eliminated first again, but he declines. Nukey moves on to announce they got 8 votes for the first elimination. While 6 are safe with 0 votes, Stinky Cheesy and Shovel receive one each. Softball is also safe with one, which means Hammer is eliminated with 5 out of 8 votes. Hammer is loaded into a rocket as she's shot off in disbelief. Challenge After the elimination, Loggy is relieved Hammer is gone, but still worries about Shovel. Screwdriver talks to Shovel, saying he can't believe Hammer was eliminated. Shovel responds by finally admitting Hammer was harsh. Screwdriver says she should've stayed for being the best on her team. Loggy goes on to form an alliance with Compass and Softball, Compass in nervous about the idea while Softball is unenthusiastic but agrees. Nukey announces the second challenge will be a race through a hedge maze, and he also asks for team names from Apple and Donut. Apple chooses "Team Marshmallow" to Pillowy's disgust, and Donut chooses "Team W.O.A.H. Bunch II from his expirience else where. Apple must also sit a player out to even the teams. Yarny starts by suggesting Sugary since she'll just slow them down. Pillowy tries to tell Apple listening to a bully is wrong, but Apple reluntantly agrees with Yarny. Pillowy retorts by calling Yarny fat, and that he'd be even slower than Sugary. The game starts and Card immediately leaves his team to run while Yarny is chasing Pillowy close behind. With 1/3 of their team gone, Apple suggests the other 6 split into pairs of two, she goes with Cotton Ball, while Lime stick with Lemon. Screwdriver and Drummy are left over. While Loggy, Compass, and Softball run off to try and find the exit themselves, Donut suggests tells the rest of the team to stick together. While in the maze, Shovel stops to think and gets left behind by the larger WOAH Bunch II group. Loggy's alliance walks by and she says they should hurry to get away from Shovel. Compass splits of however to talk to her. Lemon and Lime meet up with Screwdriver and Drummy and decide to join together. Lemon says that Lime has the idea to use Drummy to get a good view of the maze. Lemon finds a route, and they see Card, who declares the maze was too easy, come out of the maze first as they near the exit. He receives a win token. When Lemon, Lime, Screwdriver, and Drummy arrive, it's 5-0 Marshmallow. Donut and his followers manage to meet up with Shovel (with Compass gone) and he asks her where she's been. He cuts her off by saying he doesn't care, but instead mentions that Microwave has a great plan. Shovel interjects, surprised that Microwave spoke, and Donut cuts back saying to not interrupt him and continues saying the plan is to use Shovel. Shovel is confused, but Donut goes ahead and starts digging a hole with Shovel. The 6 from the WOAH Bunch II group are out next, which makes it 6-5 WOAH Bunch II. Apple and Cotton arrive immediately after, 7-6 Marshmallow. As Loggy and the alliance approach the exit, Softball suggests hurrying up. Yarny, who is still going for Pillowy, start running up quickly behind. Loggy tells Softball to block them, so he stands there as Pillowy runs into him. Yarny punches Pillowy over Softball, then proceeds to knock Softball over to continue going after Pillowy. Both cross the finish line before Softball, who is the last left in the maze. Team WOAH Bunch loses for a 2nd straight time and they go up for voting. Gallery Episode 2.jpg |The eliminatination 1. Category:Episodes